


War and Countryside

by olivecute11



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, F/M, Ottery St. Catchpole (Harry Potter), World War II
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:35:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29049255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olivecute11/pseuds/olivecute11
Summary: Hermione Granger and Harry Potter are evacuated from London to the countryside. There they are placed with the Weasleys. World War II fic
Kudos: 2





	War and Countryside

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in World War II. There is no magic. I also haven't decided who I wanted to pair Hermione with but there is a strong chance that it could be Harry. Also, I made Hermione Jewish because I feel like that's the equivalent of muggle-born. I love the history of WW2 and I, of course, love Harry Potter so I put the two things I love together. This is also inspired by a book I read as a child. It's called The War That Saved My Life and I recommend reading it. Harry and Hermione are 14 in this.

Harry kept running his hand through his hair. He couldn't stop thinking about the War, the Grangers, and this new life with Hermione. Hermione looked up from her book. "Nervous?"

Harry nodded, still looking out the window. Hermione was his best friend ever since he could remember. Her parents owned the law firm next to his uncle's pub and she often bandaged him up after his uncle beat him.

Harry liked to think of Hermione as his saving grace. She was beautiful from her silky hazel brown locks to her magnificent brain. When Hermione had told him she was going to evacuate to the countryside he was devasted. What was he going to do without his best friend? But his devastation was quickly turned into pure happiness when she told him that he could come too and her parents would sponsor him. He didn't even have to convince his Aunt and Uncle as they seemed nothing but delighted to get rid of him and tossed him out the next day.

The Grangers were nothing but kind to Harry and gave him all of Mr. Granger's old clothes from when he was a boy. Harry was eternally grateful to the Grangers and thanked them every day. They of course brushed it off like it was nothing.

Harry started to fumble with the strap of Hermione’s satchel bag. Hermione's trunk, along with Harry's, was underneath them and contained all of their extra clothes and the bare essentials. In Hermione's bag, she carried some pencils, a notebook, her diary, her favorite fountain pen, her Tanakh, and her two favorite books, Pride and Prejudice, and Emma. 

He looked over at Hermione. She had on a floral dress underneath her peacoat, polished black shoes, white stockings, her navy beret, and her grandmother's Star of David necklace. Harry wore some trousers, a tunic, suspenders, his boots and socks, and Mr. Granger's old peacoat.

Harry put his head against the train window and watched the countryside flash by. He felt his eyes get heavy. The last thing he remembered before he fell asleep was Hermione putting her head on his shoulders as they both dozed off.


End file.
